List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of thyssenkrupp. Australia *Top Ryde City, Sydney *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Sydney *Darling Park Foreshore Area, Sydney *Fish Market LRT Station, Sydney *64 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *117 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *101 Miller St, North Sydney *68 Pitt St, Sydney (modernization of EPL elevators) *Chris O'Brien Lifehouse - Royal Prince Alfred Hospital, Sydney *Revesby Worker's Club, Revesby *Raine Square, Perth China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Wan Chai (2005) *M88, Central *Wellington Place, Central (2006) *Chuang's Tower, Central (2007)Modernization of Hitachi (1973) elevators. *Fairview Mansion (Block A & B), Causeway Bay (2008) *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (2010-2012)They are replacement from old Sabiem traction elevator (1979) on 2010-2012. **Mei Tsui House **Yee Tsui House *Tung Hing Building, Wan Chai They are replacement from old Sabiem traction elevator (1964) on 2015. Kowloon *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Choi Shing House **Choi Sun House *MTR West Kowloon Terminus (2014, escalators and moving walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *So Uk Estate (Phase 1), Sham Shui Po (2016) *Metropark Hotel, Mong Kok (2009)Replacement from GoldStar (1990) elevators. *Siu On Mansion, Wan Chai (2006, replacement from 1965 Schindler elevator) *Peony House (West Block), Tai Kok Tsui (2010)Replacement from Fiam (1961) elevators. *Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin (2010, all blocks) *On Kwan House, Shun On Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2012, MRL elevators) *Lok Foon House, Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2004) New Territories *Hong Kong Wetland Park (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Tai Po Hui Market, Tai Po (2004) *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015) **Hung Yan House **Hung Foon House **Hung Hei House **Hung Lok House *Fu Yue House, Lek Yeun Estate, Sha Tin (2014,MRL elevators) *Shek Mun Estate (Phase 2), Sha Tin (2018) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2007, some blocks) *Lei Muk Sue Estate, Tsuen Wan (2005, some blocks) File:ThyssenKrupp_PeonyHouse_West.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Peony House (West Block) Mainland China *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport, Shanghai (2006) *Beijing Capital International Airport Terminal 3, Beijing *Olympic Park - Beijing Observation Deck, Beijing *New Poly Plaza, Beijing *St. Regis Hotel, Beijing *Pullman Baiyun Airport, Guangzhou *Bayshore Hotel, Dalian *Xinming Peninsula, Hangzhou *Jiangsu Broadcasting Corporation, Jiangsu *Nanjing Olympic Sports Center, Nanjing *Urumqi Airport, Xinjiang France Brest * 8 Auguste Kervern Street (2010) * Centre Départemental d'Action Sociale * 256 Ernest Hermingway (2014) * Espace Jaurès Mall (2002) Lyon * Tour Incity (2016, Thyssenkrupp TWIN) * Carré de Soie shopping center, Vaulx-en-Velin (2007) *République Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of Otis (1992) elevators. *Cèlèstins Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of 1995 Soretex (a French branch of Thyssen) elevators. * Galeries Lafayette La Part-Dieu (2009) * Galeries Lafayette Bron, Lyon-Bron * M+M Banque Palatine Tower (modernized in 2008 from 1984 Otis, 16 floors) * Saint-Exupéry Airport Terminal 2 concourse (2002) Others *Les Halles, Paris * Citroën cars showroom, Champs-Elysées, Paris (2006) * L.Hussel Hospital - Building B, Vienne (2005) * Village Club IGEA, Plougonvelin Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Amaris Hotel Mangga Dua Square *KiddyCare Centre, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (2003, additional elevator serving floors 46-50) *Mayapada Tower 2 (2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 411 elevators) *Menara Kuningan (2007) *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (2012)Modernized from 1996 Thyssen elevators. Only the passenger elevators were modernized while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Halimun Medical Center, Manggarai *Menteng Executive Apartment *1 @ Cik Ditiro Menteng Residence *Redtop Hotel, Pecenongan (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) *Ministry of Maritime and Fisheries Affairs (Kementerian Kelautan dan Perikanan) West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites Hotel (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) South Jakarta *The East Essence on Dharmawangsa *Apartemen Brawijaya (2015)Replacement from four Dong Yang elevators which were originally installed in 1993 then refurbished by ThyssenKrupp in June 2010. *Hotel GrandDhika Iskandarsyah (2014) *Pertamina Central Hospital **Graha RSPP *Erha Clinic Arteri Pondok Indah *The Manhattan Square (DSC destination dispatch elevators) Bandung *Chiampelas Walk (2003) *Patra Jasa Hotel Bandung (2012) *Melinda Hospital (2003) Surabaya *Garden Palace Hotel (function rooms) *Kaza City Mall (formerly East Point Shopping Center) *The Kitchenware Paradise *November 10th Institute of Technology - Research Center (2016-ongoing) *Intan Permata Hati School Other cities *German Centre, BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (modernized from 1990s Haushahn elevators) *Paramount Residences, Serpong, Banten *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Cinere (2014-2015) *Resinda Hotel, Karawang (2016) *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Sara Residence, Bali (2008) *Grand Sudirman Residential, Balikpapan *Bangka Trade Center, Pangkal Pinang *Mall Sentani City Square, Sentani, Irian Jaya Italy Campania Region Naples * Railway Station Mergellina (2008) * Pull And Bear Store (2008) Malaysia *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *Bangsar Village II, Bangsar, Kuala Lumpur *Casa Idalam (Jalan Ipoh), Kuala Lumpur *Ritze Perdana 2, Damansara, Perdana, Selangor *Ameera Residences, Petaling Jaya *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - LCCT2, Sepang (2012-2013) *Olive, Subang Jaya *One Subang, Subang Jaya *X-Scan, Penang *Bay Star Condominium, Penang *Church of Divine Mercy, Penang (2013) *Midfield Condo, Sg Besi Russia *Ostankino TV Tower, Moscow (2003, replacement from 1967 Rheinstal elevators) *Moscow Metro, Moscow (several stations) *Perekrestok Supermarket, Apelsin Shopping Center, Moscow *Vladivostok International Airport, Vladivostok Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre (2002)Modernized from Toshiba elevators. *Marina Barrage *Suntec City (access to Fountain of Wealth) *Singapore Botanical Garden *Gleanagles Hospital *Hebron Bible Presbyterian Church, Choa Chu Kang *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 51 & 58 *Solaris (office) *Jardin *Silversea *The Wharf Residence *Beach Station (Linkbridge) - Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island *Sentosa Boardwalk, Sentosa Island Sweden Stockholm County * Holländargatan 20, Stockholm (2015) * Ringvägen 57, Stockholm * Västra Järnvägsgatan 5-7, Stockholm (2006) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * @ Park Town in Town * The Seasons Mall North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (2015) East Bangkok * Tops Marketplace Udomsuk South Bangkok *Bangkok Art and Culture Centre *Central Chidlom Tower *Ibis Bangkok Sathorn *Ibis Bangkok Nana *Bangrak Hospital *Erawan Bangkok (2015)Replaced from Mitsubishi elevator. *FYI Center (2016) *Zuellig House *Modern Town North Thonburi *Tesco Lotus Pinklao *Vue Bangkok *Ibis Bangkok Riverside *Millennium Hilton Bangkok (Public Elevator) South Thonburi *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Visawa Wattana Building *Bangpai Hospital (Out Patient Building) Central Region Nonthaburi * Tesco Lotus Pakkred, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi (2015) Nakhon Pathom * CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (2014) * Xen Hotel, Nakhon Pathom (2016) * Silpakorn University, Nakhon Pathom (Faculty of Arts - 50th Anniversary Building) Other cities * Tesco Lotus Extra Navanakorn, Pathumthani North Region Chiangmai * Promenada Resort Mall, Chiangmai * Ibis Styles Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Chiangmai International Airport, Chiangmai Other cities * CentralPlaza Chiangrai, Chiangrai (Main and carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Phitsanulok, Phitsanulok Northeast Region Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Service and carpark elevators) * Tesco Lotus Nadee, Udonthani Other cities * CentralPlaza Khonkaen, Khonkaen (Scenic Elevators) East Region * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi (Scenic Elevators) * Mercure Pattaya Ocean Resort, Chonburi * Amari Ocean Pattaya, Chonburi * Amari Garden Pattaya, Chonburi * Ibis Pattaya, Chonburi * Harbor Pattaya, Chonburi South Region Phuket *Phuket Airport, Phuket *Tesco Lotus Phuket, Phuket Other cities *CentralFestival Samui, Suratthani Transit Stations * BTS Dark Green Line Extension (Krung Thonburi to Bang Wa Station) * Airport Rail Link Line (Phayathai to Suvarnabhumi Station) * MRT Purple Line (Sai Ma to Khlong Bang Phai Station) * MRT Blue Line Extension * BTS Light and Dark Green Line (Additional elevators) * SRT Light Red Line (Bang Sue to Taling Chan Station) United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *Nike - Westfield Stratford City, London *NatWest, Croydon, London *Barts Hospital, London *Southbank Centre, London *Fernwick (Northumberland Street), Newcastle *Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester United States California *InterContinental Hotel, San Fransisco *The Scarlet Huntington, San Fransisco *Donatello, San Fransisco *Hotel Montgomery, San Jose *Fountaingrove Lodge, Santa Rosa *Watsonville Civic Plaza, Watsonville *Palomar Medical Center Hospital, San Diego *Grand Avenue Courtyard, El Segundo New York *One World Trade Center, New York City (2013) *World Trade Center Memorial, New York City *World Financial Center, New York City *Raymour and Flanigan, Brooklyn Nevada *Wynn, Las Vegas *Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas *Encore, Las Vegas *MGM International, Las Vegas *Caesars Palace Octavia Tower, Las Vegas Texas *Southwest Memorial Hermann Hospital, Houston *BG Group Place Tower, Houston *2925 Briarpark, Houston *TownePlace Suites on Westchase Park, Houston *Residence Inn by Marriott, Austin *Sapphire Condominiums & Spa, South Padre Island *Peninsula Resort, South Padre Island *Pearl Hotel, South Padre Island *Residence Inn by Marriott, Katy *Austin College, Sherman Virginia *Perry Street Garage Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *Lane Stadium Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *140 Virginia Street, Richmond *Elmwood Street Parking Garage, Roanoke (2015, modernized from 1980s U.S. Elevator) *Patrick Henry Hotel, Roanoke *Sheraton Hotel, Roanoke *The Habitat Store, Roanoke *Roanoke Community Hospital, Roanoke *The Turnberry Tower, Arlington *National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) Campus, Springfield Others *300 New Jersey Avenue, Washington, D.C. *Sheraton Hotel, Boston, MA *Boston Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA (2013-2014)Modernization of 1983 Westinghouse elevators into ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System elevators. *Fraunhofer Center For Sustainable Energy Systems, Boston, MA *Social Security Administration, Baltimore, MD *Phoebe Sumter Medical Center, Americus, GA *Hub at Tucson, Tucson, AZ *Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, Phoenix, AZ *Pacifica Condominium, Honolulu, HI Other countries *Vancouver 2010 Olympic Village (The Village on False Creek), Vancouver B.C., Canada *Absolute World Towers, Toronto, ON, Canada (2010) *Bilbao Metro, Bilbao, Spain *Princess Hotel, Barcelona, Spain *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin, Germany *Stuttgard University, GermanyThese buildings have TWIN elevator system. *Helsinki Vantaa Airport, Terminal 2, Helsinki, Finland *H&M, Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *Warsaw Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Wafi Mall Souq, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Doha International Airport, Doha, Qatar *Indira Gandhi International Airport Terminal 3, New Delhi, India *Shinsegae Centum City, Busan, South Korea *Centum Star Luxury Apartment Complex, Busan, South Korea *Hanoi Keangnam Landmark Tower, Hanoi, Vietnam *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Zvartnots Airport Departures hall, Yerevan, Armenia (2006-2007) See also *List of Notable Elevator Installations of Thyssen Notes and references ThyssenKrupp